elegantefandomcom-20200216-history
Akagi Shigeru
Akagi is the most badass little kid ever. He drives cars off cliffs and bets his fingers in games and smokes after losing heavy amounts of blood. His eyes stare straight into your soul and his nose could take someone's eye out. (But not really, because it is JUST AN ART STYLE GUYS FFFFF.) Pic is sexy fanart because who really wants to look at razornose. Canon information Mahjong Legend Akagi ~The Genius who Descended into Darkness~ is all about Akagi and how awesome he is at mahjong and like every other thing that involves gambling ever. He doesn't know how to play mahjong at the beginning of the series, but that doesn't stop him from taking down yakuza rep players the same night he learned and world class players a few days later. Rule of thumb: never bet Akagi something that you aren't 100% willing to lose. Akagi at different ages The series is set up with three major time skips, showing Akagi at different points in his life. He is introduced at 13, then again at 19-20, and finally appears in one of FKMT's earlier series, Ten, from ages 44-53. At thirteen Akagi is a sassy little brat who wanders around at night, participates in chicken races with street gangs, and cheats the yakuza. He appears to often stay out all night, which points to lax or overworked parents. Despite being every bit as cunning and calculating as he is later in life, underneath it he is still a kid, albeit a seriously messed up one who gets off by seeing people break down. At 19-20 By this age Akagi is chainsmoking like a nobody's business. He works on an assembly line in a toy factory, and it is implied that he switches jobs often (probably because he's constantly cheating his sempai out of money and beating them up when they protest.) At this age he seems more cynical and resigned to life. His favourite pastime is beating up street punks and yakuza in the middle of the night for no apparent reason. At 44-53 Akagi chills out a LOT, and actually has FRIENDS now. He plays golf with them in Hawaii. He's really rich and makes people bring him a tray of fugu in the middle of the night because he's hungry, eats one piece and then tells them to eat the rest. He also gets Alzheimers and the sight in his eye starts to go, so he decides that life isn't worth living anymore (life is nothing but a game, and if he couldn't play it, there was no point in living,) and euthanizes himself. Differences between anime, manga, and live action versions Anime Akagi is super cool and unflappable. Manga Akagi actually has the ability to change his expression, and sweats a lot like everyone else in FKMT's comics. Live action Akagi has black hair, and may just be autistic. Fanon I made up Akagi's height and his family (besides his mom) and his love of baths, guys. Don't hate me. Elegante Akagi likes to follow Erol around, explore the maze, play video games and take baths. Also, TV comes in COLOUR??? He's become a smoker a lot earlier on the boat than he did in canon, due to a combination of the irritable/depressed event and the convenient availability of the cigarettes. Relationships Erol: Akagi thinks Erol is cool. Even: Akagi thinks Even is cool, too. Jane: Akagi thinks Jane is kinda out of it, but cool. Everybody is cool, guys. A more complete list available here Fun Facts! - Akagi, like all 13 year olds, is a complete shit head. - His favourite food is human souls. But he likes fugu sashi, too. - Being a FKMT character, he expects people to not interrupt his monologues. - He has what is possibly the meanest, squintiest eyes in the history of ever. - ざわ･･･ ざわ･･･ External Links True Pariah, an Akagi fansite Akagi article on wikipedia Akagi anime on youtube Akagi manga on onemanga Category:Characters Category:Fandom Category:Dropped Category:Akagi